narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōnoki (TTF)
* | previous partner = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = Ten Heroes of Iwagakure | occupation = Tsuchikage | previous occupation = }} }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} * File:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png * File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png }} * * * * (Five-Tails) }} Ōnoki (オオノキ, Ōnoki) is the Third Tsuchikage (三代目土影, Sandaime Tsuchikage; Literally meaning "Third Earth Shadow"), of Iwagakure. He is also called Ōnoki of Both Scales (両天秤のオオノキ, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki). Appearance Ōnoki is an old man with a size of one and half times his head piece. His facial features include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick eyebrows (similar to those of ). The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail. All of his hair (ponytail, sideburns, facial) is white. Personality Ōnoki is very proud but appears frail, with constant complaints referring to his hips and back. He also refuses to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite his frailness, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village. Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man." His pride has him give very little respect for those younger than him, as he verbally attacked Gaara (a Kazekage who is many years younger) on numerous occasions, dismissing their presumed naivete on dealing with politics. Deidara also noted Ōnoki to hate art, possibly for ridiculing his Exploding Clay artwork. During the chaos Sasuke Uchiha had started, Ōnoki didn't seem to be alarmed once the battle in the Summit Room began. He appeared to be calm, enough to let Mei Terumī deal with the current situation. Upon observing the fight between the two, he seemed quite entertained, which led him to join the riot. Ōnoki seems to be quite ruthless, taking down a heavily-injured Sasuke who just been saved yet again after facing the wrath of three other Kage's before him, on the claim that everyone else there wants Sasuke dead even though Ōnoki himself has no grudge against Sasuke personally. He then immediately turned his attention to a devastated Karin, claiming that she's next to die. He does, however, seem to be considerate enough to let Madara speak for his actions, reasoning with the Raikage to listen to his reasons before their actions first before making their own. According to his thinking of strategy, Ōnoki might be the type of person who takes risks. A similarity can be shown with Tsunade, as she has a habit of gambling and taking risks often. Remembering what Gaara said to him, he states to Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi that he remembered what he really used to be before he became a stubborn old man, likely meaning he had a more kind and friendly heart in his youth. History Sometime before his election to Tsuchikage, Ōnoki was a member of Iwagakure's famous Ten Heroes, having mastered his to the highest degree. Ōnoki was the sensei of Deidara, he often implied that annoyed him, but he was still proud of him. At some time in the past, Ōnoki fought with , the only living Kage to do so. His knowledge of Madara's power made him wary of him, and was thus surprised that the latter would choose to carry out his designs behind the shadows through . Probably unaware of Madara's major role as Akatsuki's founder, he hired the former mercenary group many times for their services in the past, which he rationalized by his concern over unwavering militarization. He has also apparently known and dealt with , the Fourth Raikage, since the latter was young. Abilities Despite appearing physically frail, Ōnoki is both knowledgeable and confident in his ninjutsu skills. Ōnoki's Dust Release ninjutsu allow him to pulverize his enemies to molecule-sized dust. His techniques can be so destructive that they reputably are capable of destroying the island. In order to bypass his problems with mobility, Ōnoki can use a technique that enables him or any one else he chooses to fly. Deidara noted that Ōnoki moves much faster while flying. He is also skilled with Earth Release ninjutsu. It was stated by Kabuto that Ōnoki's punch is rather weak, implying that he isn't very strong in hand-to-hand combat. However, Ōnoki was confident he could beat the resurrected Deidara and Kabuto when he encountered them. He could also carry the Island Turtle across the sea all the way back to Kumogakure. Summoning Technique He is capable of summoning the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse. Due to the lack of a good host when Iwagakure recaptured the beast, Ōnoki had it sent to Zugaishima, where he could personally summon it from as an ally in battle until a suitable host could be found. Trivia * The word ryōtenbin (両天秤; Literally meaning "both scales") is idiomatically used to refer to both sides of an argument or both of two possible alternatives. This may be why the Viz translation has Ōnoki calling himself, "...the great Fence-Sitter of Iwagakure!"